This invention relates to a device for enabling a load to be moved along a path defined by a guide member or a series of guide members, freely past support or attachment points for the guide member or members. Such a device is described in my British Pat. No. 1,582,201 and the present invention provides improvements in, or modifications of, the types of devices disclosed in that British patent.